


Run Boy Run

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Murder, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dark Loki (Marvel), Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Mind Manipulation, POV Outsider, POV Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Protective Loki (Marvel), Revenge, Threats, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Pietro thought that they could trust Loki. He was wrong.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238
Collections: In the Dark





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the square: **G4 - Pietro Maximoff (Character)**   
> I had fun with this one 😆

Pietro was feeling out of breath as he was speeding through the forest. He couldn’t hear Wanda anymore, he didn’t know where she was, he only hoped –

He listened with half an ear for traitorous sounds, knowing full well there would be none. They had gone into a trap, lured into it too easily as bees were tempted by honey and now –

They were running for their lives.

For his?

Wanda had been silent for the last few minutes, he couldn’t feel the crackle of her magic anymore, no breathing sounds behind him either, there were no footsteps only running _ahead_ and hoping he was quick enough to escape the clutches of the monster, waiting for them.

“ _Run, little boy,”_ the silver voice had whispered and a knife had been dancing over his hand. “ _Before I catch you and you wouldn’t_ like _what I have planned for you.”_

Only a few hours ago, everything had been going according to plan –

_Stark_ had found the hidden door in the base and seen the sceptre, and Wanda had given him nightmares, strong enough to influence him to do as _they wanted him to do_ and then, the man had screamed –

His hands had been trying to find a grip in the air, but to no avail; and Pietro had found not only a small dosage of satisfaction in that, seeing Stark rolling on his back like a helpless insect, caught in his greatest fear and it finally felt like Stark was getting something back of what he deserved. They had laughed, finally free of all the pain that was burdening them, and the revenge tasted sweet, oh _so sweet –_

And Stark had tried to reach for his metallic heart. Wanda suspected it was a power source, or a way to ask for help, that desperately Stark tried to touch it and instead –

Wanda had gotten it instead of him.

She held his metallic heart in her hands and tossed it without greater care from one hand to the other, Stark slowly dying on the ground in front of them. How good it had felt, seeing the brown fade from his eyes and they had become _carelessly –_

Hadn’t heard footsteps announcing their newest visitor and only –

Had seen him when green magic forced the metal out of Wanda’s hand, straight back into Stark’s chest and a man, tall and _amused,_ stood between them.

“You think that’s how you kill a man?”

“It was to make him _suffer_ ,” Wanda, full of petrol and hate, Pietro nodding at her side.

“And you think letting someone suffer is the best way to have him die?” The man sighed and black hair fell over his shoulder. “I wanted to have dinner, now it seems I have to hunt my dinner first.” His eyes run over them in a speculative manner.

“How old are you?”

“Who are you?”

And while he asked all those questions, Stark was quietly whimpering on the ground, curled together into a small ball, hiding himself from _them –_ fearing them rightly and avoiding their gazes.

They’d answered, had asked questions of their own.

There’d been excitement in them as _Loki –_ that was his name – kneeled to Stark on the ground, his face an impassive mask, and whimpers, shaken and full of _sobs_ , had come from the terrorist. They truly believed Loki was going to show them how to end off Stark better, how to make him feel the pain and be filled of the fear that used to be theirs, back in the small apartment in Sokovia.

“My love, elskan mín-“

Pietro had thrown Wanda a horrified look because that didn’t promise to end well for them –

“JARVIS is waiting for you at home, and will make sure your reactor is fine.”

And Pietro felt the urge to start _running_ , grab his sister’s hand and run as fast as he could –

“I just have to make sure that everybody knows first not to mess with what’s mine.”

His eyes, cold green slits that promised _pain_ , were on them. “ _Run_. I wouldn’t want to make it too easy for myself after all.” And the smirk on his face, it was dark and too sinister for Pietro to understand and he was running –

Wanda grabbed his hand, shot red lights at _Loki_ who they thought was on their side, someone they could trust but there had only been a chuckle, bouncing off the walls and hunting them on their way out.

Then Wanda had let go, running by using her magic and they were fleeing from the castle HYDRA had hidden them in, a monster on their trails.

Sometimes Pietro saw the shadow of a wolf running elegantly through the trees, growling and barking. He was sure he could hear teeth snapping shut behind him and he ran _quicker –_

In the end, after hours and he was out of breath, realising that his sister was somewhere else – it was better to think of them separated as her being in his clutches – he stopped. Keeled over when sound came back to his ears and his surrounding became quiet again. It was almost too quiet, there were a few birds chirping but otherwise, nothing happened.

_Had he escaped?_

“Did I tell you to stop running?” A dark voice asked amused behind him. “ _Kids,”_ he added as Pietro whipped around, a scream on his lips. “So weak nowadays. Attacking people from behind and thinking they can get away with it.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Stop lying to me.” Loki sounded happy and whipped red traces around his mouth away. “I don’t like liars.”

“I-“

“A better idea, how about you just shut up for real?” Loki’s brow arched and he looked menacingly as he stepped closer still to Pietro who couldn’t stop shaking. His eyes were caught on the red around Loki, it was dripping and –

“A shame he doesn’t want to see you dead,” Loki sneered, snipped with his fingers and green chains bound Pietro tight. “He’s too good for this world and he doesn’t know it.”

“He?” Pietro’s voice sounded feeble.

“Anthony.” Loki threw him over his shoulder. “The man you wanted to kill.”

“Where-“

“Didn’t I tell you to shut your trap?” Loki sighed. “Kids can’t even listen. An advice because I’ve been told to be _generous:_ be silent. It might help you in your fate.”

A portal opened in front of him.

“On the next thought,” Loki pondered, and Pietro felt cold fear choking him, “do scream, it might ease my ire.”

Then he was tossed through the portal and Pietro screamed.

He wasn’t sure who this Loki was or how he came to know Stark but –

He was terrified to his bones and hid his face in red hair when his world stopped spinning and could only hope, that the hunt had been the worst of it all.


End file.
